corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation/Endings
There are several endings within Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation. Most chapters have a single clear ending that unlocks the next chapter and several bad endings. The final chapter (Chapter 4) has several ending variants based on the player's choices. Chapter 1 ''True End'' After Naomi gets stabbed in the leg by the red ghosts possession, Haruna Kizami runs in and uses a charm to ward the ghosts away. She runs to look for some bandages and puts them on Naomi's leg. After that the two go and look for Seiko. ''Wrong End 1'' After reading all 4 Victim's memoirs, Naomi will wake up to read a note saying how she is stuck in the hospital forever and she killed her friend by hanging her so that she would die painlessly, and that now it's her turn. Requirements: # Read all 4 victim's memoirs. They are located at: ## Floor 2 East Hallway ## Floor 3 West Stairway ## Floor 1 West Storage ## Floor 1 West Bathrooms ''Wrong End 2'' After seeing the corpse of a woman reanimate Naomi is quickly bitten by her. Naomi, despite trying to push the corpse away from her, gets eater alive. She yells at Seiko to run away before dying. Requirements: # After seeing the corpse reanimate in 1-3 Recovery, let it catch you and deplete your life. ''Wrong End 3'' After getting attacked by the three spirits they stab her both legs so she can't run away. After that they decide to do experiments on her. Requirements: # Avoid picking up the phone in the third floor. # Play out the chapter normaly. Chapter 2 ''Clear End'' Kurosaki successfully finds Kizami, who has put on clothing found in a locker. They attempt to leave through the front entrance, but the door is locked. They meet Naho, who offers to lend her experience to get them out. The group continues to search the hospital, managing to find the passcode to a doctor's room. When they enter, an alarm sounds. Kizami rushes out of the room, drawing an approaching horde to a generator room. He finds a bonesaw and uses it to defeat the horde. He resolves to give in to his murderous thoughts after being coaxed by spirits. ''Wrong End 1'' Kurosaki is attacked by the corpse in Operation 2-2. He tries to get help from Kizami, but his throat is ripped out. Kizami kills the re-animated corpse; noticing Kurosaki's fatal wounds, Kizami mercy kills Kurosaki. Requirements: # Allow Kurosaki to be killed by the zombie in Operation 2-2. ''Wrong End 2'' Kurosaki is attacked by a corpse in the Morgue just after finding a key inside. The corpses inside swarm the group, resulting in Naho, Kizami, and Kurosaki being devoured by the horde. Requirements: # Allow Kurosaki to be killed by the zombie in the Morgue. ''Wrong End 3'' Kizami fails to find a weapon in the generator room. The horde enters the room and devours him. Requirements: # Let the timer run out in the generator room. Chapter 3 ''Clear End'' ''Wrong End 1'' Haruna is attacked and killed by a zombie in the Assembly room. Naomi kills the zombie. She allows herself to be killed by the ghosts that appear. Requirements: # Allow Haruna to be killed by the zombie in the Assembly room. ''Wrong End 2'' Naho is ambushed and possessed by a spirit. Kurosaki is killed by the possessed Naho. Requirements: # Allow the spirit on the 3rd floor to reduce HP to 0. ''Wrong End 3'' Naho chooses to use the wooden board to cross a gap on the first floor. The board breaks, and Kurosaki and Naho fall to their deaths. Requirements: # Use the wooden board to cross the gap on the first floor. ''Wrong End 4'' Seiko is attacked by Kizami when she finds her mother's corpse. He catches up to her and ties her to a bed. As he tries to get her to beg, she tries to stay brave for Naomi. Kizami kills her shortly after. Requirements: # Allow Kizami to reduce Seiko's HP to 0. Chapter 4 ''"True" Ending'' The gang confront Machi, who blocks off their only way out of the hospital; Naomi is briefly knocked out by the latter, only to have a brief talk with Machi, who believes she is the perfect body for her. With her memories of what despair truly is, Naomi successfully convinces Machi to release everyone from the hospital and moves on into the afterlife. Later, Naho, after getting briefly teased by Ayumi, convices the latter to try and tell the truth of what happened to Satoshi Mochida to Naomi. She does, to a warm response, although Naomi briefly reflects on this to a more somber note. This is interrupted, however, as an enthusiastic Seiko gets Naomi to go on a date with her. ''"Normal" Ending'' As Naomi & co. escape from the hospital, Seiko turns back for a moment, bidding a grim farewell to "Seiko", revealing that her body is now possessed by Machi, before joining the rest. As later events unfold and Naomi packs up to leave for the night, she is met by the spirit of Seiko, who speaks in broken words that she "she left her" before crushing a confused Naomi, declaring they will both be together from that point on. Later, Machi meets up at a diner with Naho, who is able to confirm her earlier suspicions that Seiko was possessed, backed up by the state Naomi's corpse was in when it was found. She accepts this and guides Machi to Hinoe Shinozaki, but warns her that she will be there to take her down if necessary. Requirements: * Without reading all of Machi's journal entries, continue playing the chapter as is. ''Wrong End'' ''"Survival Rank" Rank A '''Requirements:' 1.Let Haruna makes Kizami clam down. (That means Haruna and Kizami require to survive.) Rank B Requirements: ' 1.Let Haruna win kizami in figth. Rank C '''Requirements: ' 1.Let Kizami kills Haruna. Extra Chapter 1 ''Clear End'' ''Wrong End'' Haruna get control by evil spirits and stab herself to die. '''Requirements: 1.don't pick up any item. Category:Endings Category:Corpse Party D2